43 Monate
by mazipaan
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG! Aufgrund eines Zaubertrankunfalls wurde Severus Snape in einen Dreijährigen verwandelt. Nach über dreieinhalb Jahren, in denen Harry Potter sich um ihn gekümmert hat, wurde ein Gegenmittel gefunden.


Disclaimer: Nichts hiervon gehört mir. Und das mein ich diesmal Ernst! HP gehört JKR und die Geschichte stammt von Lanta! Sie hat mir erlaubt, sie zu übersetzen und online zu stellen.

Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch so gut wie mir!

------

43 Monate 

----

Drei einhalb Jahre.

Fast dreiundvierzig Monate.

Er weigerte sich die Wochen zu zählen.

Über drei einhalb Jahre war es her, dass Professor Severus Snape zu Severus wurde und dann zu Sevvy.

Fast dreiundvierzig Monate seit das Fehlverhalten zweier Viertklässler einen Trank dazu brachte, von seinem Platz auf dem Regal herunter zu fallen. Der gleiche Zeitraum seit der Zaubertrank auf dem Kopf des Zaubertrankmeisters gelandet war.

Ein Trank, der für die Alten vorgesehen war. Dazu bestimmt, sie wieder jung zu machen.

Severus Snape mag nicht mehr jung gewesen sein, aber er war auch nicht alt.

Er war vielleicht nicht jung, aber er wurde es.

Ein dreijähriger Severus, später Sevvy genannt. Ein süßer kleiner Junge, der nichts mit seinem sarkastischen, verbitterten Vorgänger gemein hatte. Ein unschuldiges Kind, das nicht länger das Mal des Dunklen Lords trug.

Es gab natürlich einen Aufruhr. Schüler schubsten sich herum, um zu sehen, was passiert war und ängstigten das Kleinkind. Professor McGonagall stürmte herein und übernahm die Kontrolle, indem sie das Kind auf ihre Arme hob und ihm gestattete sein Gesicht an ihrer Schulter zu verstecken, weg von den geschockten und in einigen Fällen auch lachenden Augen der Schüler.

Was sollte mit dem Kind geschehen? Sicher war ein Gegenmittel möglich – immerhin war es nicht das erste Mal in der Geschichte, dass etwas in der Art passierte, oder? Aber es würde nicht einfach zu finden sein. Und in der Zwischenzeit brauchte Baby Severus ein Zuhause und einen Vormund.

Die Lösung war keine erwartete. Er, Harry Potter, hatte sich des Kindes angenommen. Gut, er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er ein Kind großziehen sollte, aber Molly und Arthur halfen ihm. Zuerst sollte es auch nur vorübergehend sein, immerhin hatte Harry jede Menge Zeit, jetzt, da Voldemort besiegt war. Aber mit der Zeit wurde klar, dass das Gegenmittel nicht schnell gefunden werden würde und er hatte sein Herz einfach zu sehr an den Kleinen gehängt, um einfach loszulassen.

Ron beschwerte sich natürlich. Harry und Snape hatten sich gegenseitig verabscheut! Es war nicht richtig! Aber Harry bestand darauf, dass das Kleinkind nicht der Mann war, der ihn unterrichtet hatte, nicht der war, der mittels Okklumentik in seinen Geist eingedrungen war oder der ihn nur aus dem Grund hasste, weil er seines Vaters Sohn war.

Und mit der Zeit hatte Sevvy begonnen ihn ‚Daddy' zu nennen.

Und Harry hatte es gefallen. Er hatte ihn seinen Sohn genannt.

Und jetzt würde es vorbei sein.

Ein Gegenmittel war gefunden worden. Drei einhalb Jahre später, als sie glücklich waren, als sie eine Familie waren, wenn Sevvy zu verlieren, sein Herz brechen würde.

Als ob das jemanden interessierte!

Er saß da, seinen sechsjährigen Sohn in seine Arme gekuschelt, und fühlte sich wie betäubt. Wie konnten sie das tun? Wie konnten sie die Existenz eines Kindes beenden, Harrys Stolz und Freude wegnehmen?

Dumbledore erschien in der Tür und betrachtete die Szene traurig. „Sie sind bereit, Harry."

Er sah auf, sein Gesicht vor Schmerz verzogen. „Nein... bitte."

„Es tut mir leid, Harry. Es gibt nichts, was ich tun kann."

Er begann zu schluchzen, während er Sevvy fester an sich drückte. Instinktiv erwiderte das Kind die Geste und versuchte seinen weinenden Vater zu trösten, einfach nicht verstehend, was gleich passieren würde.

"Harry…"

Er wiederholte nur „Nein", verzweifelt bettelnd. Während er sein Kind an sich drückte und Tränen über seine Wangen liefen, küsste er die weiche Haut von Sevvys Stirn und streichelte sein schwarzes Haar.

Dumbledore sah ihn voller Sympathie an und wünschte sich so sehr, dass er irgendetwas tun könnte, wissend, dass es nicht so war. Er legte seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter, ihm diesen winzigen Körperkontakt als Hilfe und Trost gebend und doch wissend, dass es nichts nützen würde.

Der Ministeriumsbeamte kam durch die Tür und verlangte, dass das Kind hereingebracht wurde. Harry stand langsam auf und während er Sevvy verzweifelt an sich drückte, brauchte er sogar die Hilfe des Direktors, nur um diese wenigen Schritte in den anderen Raum zu gehen.

Der Beamte streckte die Arme aus und versuchte den Jungen zu nehmen, nur um herauszufinden, dass es nahezu unmöglich war, da beide – Vater und Sohn – sich mit aller Kraft zur Wehr setzten. „Bitte lassen Sie los, Mr. Potter."

„Sie können das nicht tun." Harry sah den Mann und auch die anderen in dem Raum bettelnd an. „Bitte. Nehmen Sie mir nicht meinen Sohn."

„Er ist nicht Ihr Sohn, Mr. Potter. So leid es mir um Ihren Verlust tut, er hat ein Recht darauf wieder sein richtiges Alter zu erhalten und die Erinnerungen zurück zu bekommen, die er verloren hat. Sie haben immer gewusst, dass dieser Tag kommen würde."

„Zumindest... Zumindest geben Sie mir noch etwas Zeit mit ihm. Bitte."

„Ich fürchte, das können wir nicht zulassen, Mr. Potter. Es tut mir wirklich leid."

Langsam, widerstrebend ließ Harry es zu, dass das Kind aus seinen Armen genommen wurde. Aber als der Beamte ihn wegtrug, fing Sevvy an zu weinen und nach seinem Vater zu schreien, während er sich verzweifelt wand, um von diesem Fremden fortzukommen, der ihn hielt. Etwas in Harry zerbrach und er stürmte vorwärts, um sein Kind zu erreichen, nur um von zwei starken Armen aufgehalten zu werden, die ihn vom Erreichen seines Ziels abhielten.

„Nein... Nein. Bitte... Sevvy..." Die zusammenhanglose Flut von verzweifelnd bettelnden Worten hörte keine Sekunde auf, während die anderen im Raum das Kind darauf vorbereiteten, einen Trank zu nehmen, den einer von ihnen vorsichtig in der Hand hielt. Harry drehte sich in Dumbledores Armen um, weil er nicht zuschauen konnte. Er klammerte sich nun genauso verzweifelt an den Älteren, wie zuvor an sein Kind.

Ein Geräusch, fast wie ein Knall, ertönte und Harry wimmerte auf.

Dumbledore sah von dem weinenden Mann in seinen Armen auf den dunkelhaarigen Mann, der nun auf der anderen Seite des Raumes stand, umgeben von Beamten, die ihm schnell Kleider anboten.

Snape sah auf, verwirrt und im Moment nicht fähig, die zwei Sets von Erinnerungen zu ordnen, die er besaß; einmal Erwachsen und einmal Kind. Als er sich zögerlich anzog, erblickte er den Mann, der – für eine kurze Zeit – sein Vater gewesen war und die Emotionen – Liebe, wie nur ein Kind sie fühlen kann, und Hass, den nur ein Erwachsener kennt – kollidierten in einem wilden Krieg.

Dumbledore führte Harry langsam fort, da er wusste, dass keiner der beiden dazu bereit war, sich jetzt schon wiederzusehen.

---------------

Zwei Wochen.

Vierzehn Tage.

Zwei Wochen und Harry war noch immer nicht aus seinem Versteck herausgekommen. Er hatte kaum je sein Quartier verlassen; hatte sich jede Nacht in den Schlaf geweint und war dann am Morgen erschöpft erwacht; war in das Schlafzimmer seines Kindes gegangen, nur um beim Anblick der Spielzeuge und Bücher, die noch immer auf ihren Plätzen auf den Regalen oder in einigen Fällen auf dem Boden lagen, erneut zusammen zu brechen. Es sah so sehr danach aus, als würde der Besitzer jeden Moment wiederkommen, wäre einfach nur draußen zum Spielen gewesen.

Und Severus war auch nicht viel besser damit fertig geworden wie Harry, auch wenn er zugegebenermaßen weit besser darin war, diese Tatsache zu verstecken, indem er seine Gefühle hinter sarkastischen Kommentaren und tödlichen Blicken versteckte.

Dumbledore wusste, dass etwas geschehen musste. Harry hatte noch immer viel zu viel, für das er leben sollte; er mochte sein Kind verloren haben, aber er durfte nicht auch noch sich selbst verlieren.

Der Direktor von Hogwarts versuchte alles, was ihm einfallen wollte, und erkannte dann, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gab. Schocktherapie war der einzige Weg, um Harry dazu zu zwingen, sich Severus zu stellen.

Aber was, wenn es schief ging? Was, wenn Severus ihn hasste? Von der erwachsenen Ausgabe seines Sohnes gesagt zu bekommen, dass er ihn hasste, ... es würde Harry unumkehrbar zerstören.

Aber dann, eines Tages würde Harry ihn sowieso wiedertreffen. Es war unvermeidlich. War es besser, es jetzt zu tun, wo Dumbledore selbst die Kontrolle haben konnte?

Er musste es wissen. Er musste herausfinden, wie Severus reagieren würde. Und so sehr er normalerweise einen subtilen Ansatz bevorzugte, gab es doch keinen Weg, es zu tun, ohne dass Snape seine Absicht erriet. Es war also viel besser, einfach gleich zu fragen.

"Severus."

Snape sah auf und musterte das Gesicht vor sich genau.

„Severus... Ich weiß, dies wird nicht leicht für dich sein, für keinen von euch beiden, aber du musst dich mit Harry treffen. Er zerbricht, Severus, und ich denke, dass du die einzige Person bist, die ihm im Moment helfen kann. Und vielleicht ist er die einzige Person, die dir helfen kann."

"Nein."

„Severus, bitte. Du kannst ihn nicht für immer meiden. Irgendwann wirst du ihn wiedersehen müssen."

„Ich würde es wirklich vorziehen, wenn dies nicht geschähe."

Dumbledore betrachtete ihn mit einem wissenden Gesichtsausdruck, der Snape nervös machte, selbst wenn er das niemals zugeben würde. „Bist du dir da wirklich sicher?"

"Ja." _Nein._

„Okay, Severus. Ich weiß, dass ich dich niemals dazu bringen werde, mit mir über deine Gefühle zu sprechen, deswegen werde ich sie dir stattdessen mitteilen."

Snape hob darauf nur eine Augenbraue.

„Du bist zerrissen. Du erinnerst dich ihn zu hassen und deswegen glaubst du, dass du das noch immer tun solltest. Du erinnerst dich aber auch ihn zu lieben, ihn als deinen Vater zu sehen, und du weißt, dass er dir eine weitaus bessere Kindheit gegeben hat, als dein wirklicher Vater es jemals tat."

„Ich befürchte, ich bin zu alt für Gute-Nacht-Geschichten, Albus."

„Ah, aber du erinnerst dich in sie, nicht wahr? Ich auf jeden Fall. Ich kann nicht sagen, wie oft ich kam, um Harry zu sehen, nur um ihn neben dir im Bett liegend zu finden, während er dir aus einem Muggel Kinderbuch vorgelesen hat."

„Ich sehe den Sinn dieser Erinnerung nicht."

„Du siehst es nur zu gut. Du siehst ihn noch immer als deinen Vater, Severus, wie seltsam das jetzt auch immer sein mag. Deine Erinnerungen, ein Kleinkind zu sein, mögen vernebelt sein, aber sie sind noch immer da. Und doch siehst du ihn zur selben Zeit als einen jungen Mann, den du einmal unterrichtet hast, der Sohn des Mannes, den du verabscheut hast.

„Du solltest dich dafür nicht schämen. Das erste Mal in deinem Leben hattest du eine richtige Familie und jetzt zu wissen, wer diese Familie war, wird offensichtlich etwas Zeit zur Gewöhnung bedürfen. Aber du kannst es nicht einfach vergessen, Severus; du kannst es nicht begraben und so tun, als hätten die letzten dreieinhalb Jahre nicht existiert. Harry hat dich adoptiert, wenn auch nicht im rechtlichen Sinn. Er mag nicht länger dein Vormund sein, aber er liebte diese kleine Ausgabe Deinerselbst als Sohn, und du bist dieses Kind, wie auch immer du jetzt aussehen magst."

„Ich bin nicht sein Sohn. Er ist noch nicht einmal fünfundzwanzig Jahre alt."

„Ich bestreite auch nicht, dass dies eine unangenehme Situation ist. Wie auch immer, wenn du irgendwelche Gefühle für ihn hast, wenn du den Mann, der sich dreiundvierzig Monate um dich gekümmert hat, auch nur ein wenig magst, dann musst du das für ihn tun. Rede nur mit ihm, Severus. Das ist alles, worum ich bitte."

---------------

Natürlich hatte es mehr als eine Unterhaltung bedurft, um ihn zu überzeugen, aber jetzt stand Severus endlich außerhalb der Wohnung, in der Harry Potter lebte, den Arm zum Anklopfen erhoben. Er sagte sich selbst immer wieder, dass der einzige Grund für sein Hier sein, war, Dumbledore endlich loszuwerden. Doch irgendwie schaffte er es nicht, sich selbst vollkommen zu überzeugen. Zumindest tat er es allein, ohne die Einmischung des Direktors.

Endlich zwang er sich zu klopfen und stand dann wartend da, während er hörte, wie jemand langsam zur Tür kam.

„Albus, mir geht es gut, du musst wirklich nicht..." Harry stoppte mitten im Satz, als die Worte es nicht mehr über seine Lippen schafften und er schockiert auf seinen Besucher starrte.

„Darf ich herein kommen oder wirst du einfach weiter stehen bleiben und wie ein Idiot vor dich hinstarren?"

Harry blinzelte und riss sich dann zusammen, so gut er konnte. „Ähm... sicher. Komm herein, Sev... Professor Snape."

Er trat ein und seufzte dann leise, als er zusah, wie Harry sein Bestes tat, um seine Gefühle davon abzuhalten, auf seinem Gesicht zu erscheinen. In der Hand hatte er ein Spielzeug, einen Knuddelhasen, den das Kind Severus geliebt hatte. Hatte er ihn gedrückt, als Snape klopfte? Er glaubte, die Spuren von Tränen zu sehen, die nur hastig aus dem Gesicht des anderen Mannes fortgewischt worden und dennoch nicht ganz verschwunden waren.

„Wenn du möchtest...", sagte er unbehaglich, aber eine Geste machen wollend, „kannst du mich Severus nennen."

Harry sah ihn an und schloss dann kurz die Augen. „Danke, Severus. Ähm... möchtest du dich setzen?" Er schien den Hasen in seinen Armen zu bemerken und ließ ihn schnell auf den nahen Tisch fallen, ehe er sich gegenüber des älteren Mannes setzte.

Älterer. Mann.

Kein fröhlicher, liebeswerter kleiner Junge.

Harry brauchte alle Kraft, um nicht sofort wieder in Tränen auszubrechen.

Eine Weile saßen sie still da, bis Harry sich endlich aufraffte, etwas zu sagen. Er wollte höflich fragen, weshalb Snape hergekommen war, obwohl er wusste, dass die Antwort Dumbledore wäre. Doch statt der erwarteten Frage; statt der unbehaglichen Antwort, die sicherlich kommen würde... fand er sich unfähig zu sprechen, und legte den Kopf in die Hände, während seine Schultern bebten.

So schnell er konnte, hörte er wieder auf, während sein Atem noch immer sehr unruhig war. „Es tut mir leid, Pro.. Severus. Es... es tut mir leid. Es ist nur... oh verdammt, ich werde damit nicht fertig! Ich vermisse dich, ihn, was auch immer, und ich habe nicht die kleinste Idee, wie ich das durchstehen soll! Ich hatte einen Sohn, einen hübschen, lebhaften, unglaublich intelligenten sechsjährigen Sohn, und noch immer sehe ich seine... deine... Sachen überall in den Räumen, und Gott, Severus." Er brach erneut zusammen und seinem eigenen Willen zum Trotz fühlte Snape seine Mauern fallen und seine Entschlossenheit schwinden.

Er beugte sich vor, berührte die Arme des Mannes, von dem er einfach nicht aufhören konnte, als seinem Vater zu denken, zog ihn in eine Umarmung und hockte dort, auf dem Boden vor ihm, ihn eine lange Zeit einfach nur haltend, bevor auch er sich endlich den heilsamen Tränen ergab.

---

Hat es euch gefallen? Ich hoffe doch! #auf lila Review-Knopf deut#


End file.
